(i) Technical Field
The present invention relates to a fixing device and an image forming apparatus.
(ii) Related Art
Fixing devices that fix a toner image to a sheet have hitherto been used in an electrophotographic image forming apparatus. Many such fixing devices are provided with a sheet guide that guides to a fixing area a sheet that has been transported.